


A helping hand

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Missing Buddie scene from 3x12 ❤
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	A helping hand

Eddie carefully closes the door to Christopher’s room. It took the boy a little bit longer to get to sleep after todays incident. Eddie lets his head rest against the door frame for a while and sighs. He knew that moment would come one day when Christopher would realize that some things are just way harder for him than for other kids. He’d tried to protect him from that but in the light of the recent incident he thinks it wasn’t the best move. He slowly turns around and makes his way over to the kitchen. Carla is still there filling out some papers about the accident at school.

“What’s with that pouting face Eddie?” 

She looks at him with concern in her eyes. 

”Chris is tough kid, he’ll get over this.”

Eddie lets himself drop on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Will he? Mabye I should have told him sooner that with his illness there’s things he won’t be able to do.”

He puts his head on his hands and looks at Carla.

“He’s your son, of course you want him to be able to do everything. It’s just not that easy for him. Talk about it with him tomorrow. You’ll be surprised how understanding that little man is.”

Eddie smiles a bit.

”You’re a great dad, Eddie.”

Eddie frowns. 

“Not so sure about that.”

Carla walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“None of that because yeah you are. You know why? Because you always keep trying. For Chris, for this family. That’s everything.”

He puts his hands over Carla’s and squeezes it tight.

“Thank you, querida.”

Carla chuckles and slaps him on the shoulder. 

“Stop it with the spanish you know it makes me all tingly.” 

She laughs out loud and Eddie can’t help but laugh with her. 

Suddenly his phone lights up and he walks over to the kitchen counter to get it. It’s a message from Buck. He wants him to come around. Apparently It’s important.

”Erm, Carla would you mind staying for another hour, I need to see Buck, he just texted me. I won’t be long, promise.”

Carla nods.

“No problem, go. And give that boy a squeeze from me.”

Eddie quickly gets his jacket and keys and walks out of the apartment. The drive to Buck’s apartment isn’t long, so he pulls up in front of it minutes later. He parks the car and walks over to the house when he sees light coming out of Buck’s garage. His truck is parked in front of it instead of inside. He walks over to find Buck standing at the door, back turned to him.

“Buck?”

Buck startles and turns around.

“Oh hey, Eds.” 

He grins sheepishly and Eddie’s wondering what he’s up to.

“What is it you wanna show me? I don’t have long. Carla wants to get home soon.”

“Alright, alright, follow me.”

Buck grabs his wrist and pulls the other man into the garage. The younger man walks over and waves around with his hands smiling like a cheshire cat.

“Tadaaaaaaa.”

Eddie looks confused.

“What’s this?”

Buck points to the frame and Eddie then notices the skateboard screwed on to it.

“So Chris can go for a skateboard ride without getting himself hurt.”

Eddie looks at the frame and then back to his friend.

“How, when…”

He feels tears spill into his eyes and has to blink them away.

“I have this friend who’s an engineer and I told him about Chris and his illness and how he’d love to ride a skateboard and that’s what he and his team came up with. It’s awesome isn’t it.”

Eddie feels more tears swelling up in his eyes and he rushes over and pulls the other man into a hug.

“Offffff Eddie.”

He holds the other man tight, his hands resting on his shoulder blades.

“Thank you Evan, thank you so much.”

“It’s cool. I love Chris and I want him to be happy.”

They break their hug and Eddie squeezes his shoulder again.

“Really man, this means so much.”

Buck smiles at him and Eddie can literally see the excitement radiating from him. He’s lucky to have a friend like Buck. To have someone who loves his son as much as he does. 

“I thought we could give it a try tomorrow after school in the park?”

Eddie nods and smiles.

“Yeah, I think Chris would love that.”


End file.
